The Tears of a Fallen Warrior
by TsugumiWolf
Summary: Legolas, being beaten and torched for years by men, travels to Rivendell in search to see old friends...but what he finds is a stubborn, rude, man by the name of Estel...he hates him...yet he loves him...rated for slash, rape cough stuff...read the 'warn
1. While Dreams Flood Your Soul

Title: The Tears of a Fallen Warrior

Author: me^^ Tsugumiwolf! ^^ 

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! Well…now that that's out of the way… Welcome! *dances* hehe…my first uber sad Legolas x Aragorn fic here ^^;;;;; um….WARNING: this is a slash (duh…) and um…angsty and contains slavery and rape…(aren't you scared YET? -_-;;;;;) Oh yes…the plot… muskrat (well everything else was taken…) seemed to make it's home in my computer for that time being…so hopefully you'll get some nice long chaps…only on account that my brain follows suit…on with the story!! (not that this is long but…-__-)

Authors note: this takes place before the 'ring' of power…-_-…also, Legolas and Aragorn have NEVER meet yet…EVER!…making that clear…EVER!!!! *twitches* *dies*...hehe…I live muskrats...0_o 

Chapter: While Dreams Flood Your Soul

*****

The elf took the knife with trembling hands, 'It would solve everything…' he told himself painfully. He sighed and looked down at the sharp blade, 'I would be so easy…one slice…one swift move…' he thought, tears began to become apparent in his paling blue eyes. He carefully placed the blade against his soft skin, a dull pain drifted to his senses as the knife cut into his pale skin, drops of blood falling meaninglessly to the floor. 

"Elf!" a rough voice shouted, the features on the elf's beautiful face completely vanished, the tears were wiped away and his face became emotionless. He swiftly tossed the dagger across the room, making sure it could not be seen in the deep night. "This is your new master…be grateful he wants you after how dirty you are…"the voice sneered, and the door opened. 

The elf, though many in years, was still considered young among his kin. He had fair features, though extremely pale at the moment. A burly man, rough features traced his dark face. The fair immortal whimpered, the man looked rough and unkind to the eye. 

"Hello love…" the man slurred the smell of liquor floated throughout the room. He almost fell atop the slim form, but caught himself on the bedpost. "I hear you're a fine pleasure toy…but no one's been able to break you properly…I'll change that…now that I've finally conjured enough money to buy you love… " he hissed into the elfs sensitive ear. I sent a shiver down his spine. The man roughly shoved his pray down to the hard bed cry escaped the elf's fair lips. The fair creature tensed considerably, and the man felt it. "Why so tense…you should calm down a bit…if you don't want it to hurt as much for you love…" he whispered intently, and then he bit down on the elfs frail ear. The elf moaned, and tilted his head backwards, a mix of emotions soared through him, pain, lust, anger, shame, and weakness rushed through his body. In his mind he didn't want the man's touch, but his body ached for it from the way his ear was being manipulated. The man clearly knew the weakness of elves. 

While handling one of the elf's tender ears, he skillfully slid his hand up the elf's thin, green tunic, pinching one of the nipples. He watched as the figure below him cringed but did not make a sound, this was making the game much less entertaining, so he fingered it again, and pinched harder. Though he did not wish to, the elf gasped, and his breathing steadily became quicker and in short intakes. 

"That's better…I do not wish to bed you lifeless…" he sneered, tearing off the elf's shirt, and roughly roaming the elf's slim upper form. The elf grew very angry and frustrated at this mans power, he quickly tried to gain the upper hand by kicking the man in his groin, he kicked up roughly, only to feel his leg caught but a strong arm. "Oh no elf…we won't be having that now…" the man smiled as he slid the hand that held the elf's leg, up his thigh, while the other hand still fiddled with the immortal creatures chest. As his hands worked he bit, nipped and suckled the elfs ears and down his neck. 

"Please…" the elf whimpered pitifully, arching his back and leaning his head deeper into the soft pillow on the bed.

"Please what…?" he slurred the liquor in his breath caught the elfs senses. The man quickly found the elfs wait band and yanked it's leggings off. 

"S-stop…" he cried, knowing the man would do no such thing, but wishing it would be over. The man quickly dispatched off his own leggings and soon both man and elf were nude. 

"Oh no love…not now…" his voice made the elf cringed with fear as he felt himself being flipped onto his stomach, "It'll be over soon…" and with that…--

Legolas Greenleaf woke from the startling dreams. His breathing was unsteady, and his eyes darted around the room, looking for the large man. He sighed, he was in _his_ bedroom, in _his_ home…He brought his knees to his chest and began to softly cry. A sob escaped him and more tears flooded his flushed face. 

'I hope no one heard me this time…' he thought to himself, the fear he felt seemed to drift away from the security he felt from his home. 

"Legolas?" a knock came at his door, "Wake up, son…Your must leave early…" his fathers voice was kind and strong, full with many years of wisdom and bravery. When no answer came from his son he asked again, "Legolas?" 

"I'm up Ada…I'll be to the dinning hall in a moment." He said, he tried his best not to sound frightful. 

"Very good… Their will be a meal set for you when you arrive…" said Thranduil said as he walked down the hall way. 

The elf sighed and rose from the large bed, the silk sheets that covered him fell back to the bed softly, showing his long slender legs and torso. Though they were strong and lithe, they boar many scars. A long deep gash lead from his lower neck down into the leggings he wore, other along his arm, and many smaller ones around his waist and chest. 

The elf glided to his beautifully carved, wooden dresser, exquisite designs wrapped around the legs and handles, truly made by a master of the craft. He swiftly grasped the handle and opened one of the drawers. He lazily pulled out a dark green tunic and pale green leggings. He walked to the bathing room and looked down into a tub of fresh water that had been replaced for him earlier this morning. 

'I'm in the mood to take a bath right now…who knows when I'll get another one…' he told himself, staring at his reflection in the pool. His long golden hair fell loosely to his shoulders, pale blue eyes stared back at him in his lone reflection. Small droplets of water hit the pool, causing small ripples in the water, blurring the elfs vision. "I hate myself…" he whispered out loud. 

"Prince?" a sweet maiden's voice drifted through the air. 

"Yes?" he asked, he dressed quickly, but forgot his shirt in the hurry, and waltzed into the other room. There was the maiden, bent over making the bed that the prince had once laid in. She quickly stood back up, a slight blush crept across her face. She was exquisite to be a maid, long strands of golden locks that were curled at the ends, big brown eyes, and a slim body.

"Sire…The King requires your presence at the dining hall know." The maid said delightfully, finishing the bed up and turning to leave. 

"Thank you." he said as he slipped into the tunic he had picked out. The maid walked to the door, bowed respectively and left. Legolas sighed, he went to the small drawer next to his bed and snatched his weapons; two elven knifes, a bow and his quiver full of arrows on the side of the bureau. With that he left for the dinning hall. 

***Dinning Hall***

"Ah Legolas! Come sit sit…" Thranduil ushered his son to a sit next to his. The hall was the largest room in the castle, paintings and tapestries hung from the walls, sculptures and pottery sat on displays of their own, only signifying their beauty. 

"Are you ready son?" his father asked, a serious tone in his voice, "This is the first time your going out again in a while…" his father whispered, pieces of bread crumbs stuck to his long beard. 

"I'm ready…I'll have the guards…I'll be fine" to tell the truth he was terrified. "As long as there are no men…" he whispered to end his statement. 

Thranduil heard the pain the words held in Legolas' voice. He placed a comforting hand on his only son's shoulder. "Don't worry…you'll be fine.." 

****

Again I am aware that this chap is short…sorry I will have another chap up soon…sooooooooo what ya think? Love it? Hate it? Um…love it? *cough* no matter what please review…I feed off of them…feed…hell I live off em'…^^;;;;;;;;;


	2. The Sorrow of Snow

Title: Tears of a Fallen Warrior

Author: **M-E**! me!!! Tsugumi!

Disclaimer: 

Wolf: do I _have_ to say it _again_?!?!?!?!?

Random anonymous people: …yes

Wolf: Why?!

Random anonymous people: …because…

Wolf: *sigh* fine…I own nothing…hear me…NOTHING!

Take the rating to heart

Tsugumi: *twitches* it's after me I tell you…it's after me!!! *looks in the corner of her eye* OMG THERE IT IS!!! 

Plot Muskrat: sqee?

Tsugumi: AHHH!!! It's going to kill us all!!!!

Muskrats are funny XDXDXDXDXD!!

Authors note: fun stuff ahead 0_o….

****

Chapter: The Sorrow of Snow

*******

"I know…" Legolas whispered, he looked down at the large plate in front of him, fruits, and bread were assorted on the plate. Large round grapes freshly picked from the vine, ripe apples, along with oranges, bananas and plums. 

"Come on…eat up now…" the king said to his youngest son. They both finished their meals in silence. 

Legolas walked to his room after finishing up his breakfast, he had a little while to rest before he and some companions set out for Rivendall. He swiftly sauntered to his bed and slumped onto the soft covers. He buried his head into the velvety feel of the cushion. He breathed in and out into the pillow, taking in the sweet aroma of the freshly cleaned cloth. 

A shiver traveled down his spine, not from the cold weather, but from the sheer fear that plunged his soul into turmoil. A fear like a dark clouded that covered your heart…smothering you until you were a mere husk. A body with no soul can be touched, but yearns to be loved. A soul with no body can be loved, but yearns for the touch.

His gaze switched to the window leading to the balcony, the sun shone dully through the darkened room. He saw the small white pearls that dropped from the sky like feathers. 

"First snow…" he said allowed to himself, "No wonder I had that dream…" he whispered, his eyes drifted back to his pillow, his blue eyes following the delicate patterns of the fabric.

_"You little whore! Get back here!"_

Flashbacks flooded the elf's vision. He brought his knees up to his chest and embraced them. "No." he whispered sternly. He sunk into the blankets, the sheets folding around him. 

_"You nothing more than my pet! You hear me?!" _

Legolas covered his pointed ears, trying to get the words out of his head. The snow began to fall faster, the window opened slightly and a cold breeze rushed in.

__

"Nothing!"

"No…" he whispered, tears erupted in his eyes.

_"Nothing."_

"NO!" he screamed, hugging his knees closer, tears falling freely from his face. The silken sheets fell around him, he buried himself deeper into the cloth. 

Silence coated the room, the elf breathed heavily, his eyes were unfocused on the open window, giving his once bright blue eyes, a dull blue look…like they were almost dead.

"Come on Legolas…you're leaving know…" his father called from outside his room. The elfs eyes widened. "Legolas?"

"Coming father!" he cried, getting himself up and wiping the tears from his eyes. Just as he was about to leave he looked back at the open window. White fluff sat at the rims of the balcony's railing, frozen snow gave it a bright, glistening look. 

The elf prince quickly gathered his weapons and took off to go down stairs, but not before closing the window securely. He rushed down the stairs, passing the beautiful pieces of artwork that hung on the walls. The banister was lavished in designs each small carving was part of a story engraved in the wood. 

He raced out to the horse stable and meet up with his father and a few guards. "Legolas, I was wondering what was taking you so long my son." Thranduil embraced his son in a warm hug. Legolas immediately stiffened, and stood ridged under his father's arms. Thranduil looked displeasingly at the boy.

"I'm sorry…" Legolas tried to relax under the touch. He looked up to meet his father's stormy gray eyes full of concern. 

"There is no need for an apology son…" the elf king said kindly, smiling to make his son feel better. Legolas entered the stable to retrieve his horse, as he did so Thranduil slowly walked to the guards.

"You take care of him you here…You're my best men…if someone…or something dare lay a hand on him I'll kill all of you with no question." He hissed, his voice was now cold and cruel, unlike the kind voice he put on for Legolas.

"Yes sir…" a guard said swiftly, he was indeed the head of them, a strong face, black hair that hung loosely to his shoulders, and broad chest, and defined muscles, even under the amount of cloth he was wearing. 

Legolas walked back out, a beautiful white stallion at his heels. 

"So you are brining Nassuta…" the elven king said to his son, smiling and his voice returned to it's kindness. 

"Wait for me!!" a voice rang out through the stables. Thranduil turned to see a young boy running towards him, he expected the elven boy to jump into his arms, instead he ran up to Legolas and embraced him. 

Legolas didn't cringe back, he took the boy into his arms and hugged the boy tighter. "You can't leave! I want to go too!" the boy whined, he was very young, the youngest son of Mirkwood, fierce green eyes and long blonde hair made him look almost female, even though he was young he had small muscles forming in the pale skin. He still had a somewhat pudgy face, giving him a most adorable look. 

"Take me with you, take me with you, take me with you!" he cried over and over, some of the guards laughed at his childishness. Legolas wrapped the boy within his cloak, muttering something into his ear. "Really?" the boy asked with amazement. "But I still want to go!" he whined. 

The king quickly answered the boy's question, "No."

"But-"

"No."

"Ohhh Dad!"

"No."

"Pleeeeeease…have I told you I loved you lately?" the boy giggled and grabbed onto Legolas, swinging himself over to the older boys back. Legolas quickly grabbed his younger brothers back-side, so he not fall. 

"No Aidan…" his father said sternly, the boys face turned from glee to disappointment. 

"You'll tell me all about what happen right?" Aidan asked his older brother. The snow fell to the boys face, causing small drops of water that the boy didn't bother to brush away. 

"Of course."

*******

Remember the brother! remember! He may be minor now but remember him!!! Heed my warning!

Yea…sorry it to sooo long to get up…and it's short…school is really starting to get to me…

Reviewers:   
(cause I love ya) IMTrinity: thankies^^, I too am I fan of these type of stories^^ *evil grin* __

Morothewolfgod: _I hurried! I hurried! *dies*_

Lei Dumbledore: thanks for the notation on the reviewers thing…I would never known 0_o, and thankies for the review~!

Vanillusion: thanks, I tried to go with more detail in this one…don't think I did any better…but I tried^^;;;

LolliPop5: thanks!^^ Updated fer ya!^.^

VaniaHepskins: why thank you, Mexican girl? Kewl!!!!!! *dies from the kewlness* I wanna have one of those sexy english accents…(does that have anything to go with being mexican? …no idea…

I-Love-chickens: I-love-your-name!!!! It's the best names EVER! and thanks for the review^^ *feels special* here that ma I'm an ace! __

s.c.fowlie: thanks fer the review!…yup…*hugs*

Testament1: wrote more! I win!^^;;;;

~~ I do realize I made up about 10 words…yea...^.^ 


	3. And From his Lips he Drew the Hallelujah

Title: Tears of a Fallen Warrior

Author: Tsugumiwolf

Disclaimer: Yea!! I had F-U-N with this chappy^^…angst is sooo much fun^^ sorry again it took me so long…I wrote it in skewl most of the time…then had to find the time to type it…what hell that was…^^;;;;;; hope you likey!!

Tsugumi: were they hell is that muskrat when I need it?!

Muskrat: sqee squeak sqee!!! 

Translation: {edited} I'm in Florida working on my tan

Tsugumi: 0_o…do muskrats get tans…? 

****

Question of the day:

Does a muskrat get a tan? 

****

Chapter: And From His Lips he Drew the Hallelujah 

~~~~ 

"Yeah!" the elven boy cried with glee. He bounced on his brother's back, causing Legolas to stumble backwards slightly, both boys now laughing. The young elf's emerald eyes bright and full of innocence. 

"Alright…no more fooling around…you have to get going now Legolas…" his father said, picking the small boy off his brothers back and placing him on the ground without a sound. Legolas smiled and hugged Aidan before he went and mounted his steed. The snow crunched as the horse began to walk towards the other guards, who too rode horses, brown of color, save a young guard who rode a beautiful black mare. She had a small white spot on the tip of her snout, giving her a look as if she had just stuck her nose in the cold white snow.

"Ok…bye bye Legolas!" the boy smiled, waving and jumping to his older brother, Thranduil stood beside him smiling. 

"Good bye Aidan! Father!" Legolas called, looking back at the two smiling. The guards, also mounted on their horses looked back at their king, their faces emotionless as they watched the king fade away, while they rode farther and farther away. Legolas rode ahead of the group, his elven ears picking up the sounds the forest had to offer. The trees sang as the group made their way deeper into the forest, and farther from their home. They rode for a few hours, coming to Mirkwood's boundaries. 

"Sir Legolas." one of the guards called, he was thin, but had a healthy muscular build, and dashing brown eyes, as did the rest of the elves from Mirkwood, save Legolas and his brother. He was the youngest guard in this group, though strong and bold, he lacked much battle experience. Legolas turned to meet the guards gaze, his face full of question. The guards voice dropped to somewhat a whisper, "May I ride up with you…sir?" he asked quietly. The other sentries laughed at his childishness and the young one blushed. 

Legolas smiled, he always had a soft spot for those younger than himself. "Of course Amras." Legolas said pleasantly, the boy's face lit up and his horse galloped up to the white horse in front of him. 

"It's very rude to ride side by side with your superior." The black haired elf said, laughing with the rest of the guards. Amras looked at him with sadness and discomfort. 

"I don't mind…" Legolas said quickly, trying not to give the boy more embarrassment, "I could use the company…" Legolas smiled, the black haired elf, his name Fingon, nodded and looked the other way.

Suddenly Legolas' sharp ears picked up a soft sound in the forest around him. He cursed himself for not noticing earlier, he looked to the side of him, his gaze was fixed upon Amras' worried face. Legolas knew the elf beside him had exceptional hearing and sight, even among his own kin. "What is it?" the prince asked quietly, the rest of the guards tensed, as they too sensed their surroundings. 

"Spiders…about fifteen or sixteen of them…" Amras whispered his eyes shot from side to side, trying to measure where they would attack. The spiders of Mirkwood had begun to attack hunting groups more and more of late; they were becoming stealthier and would now attack with more pattern and accuracy then a simple assault. Amras didn't figure out their attack plan until it was too late, "Their coming from all sides!" he exclaimed, just as the giant beasts jumped from their hiding places in the brush. 

All the elves in the group jumped from their horses and went for their weapons, Legolas with his twin blades, Amras with a single blade, and the rest with a bow and arrows, that they shot directly at a beast. Fingon shot and quickly killed one of the beasts, he spun around quickly dogging a blow from the rear that had been aimed at the back of his neck. The white snow had become stained with a foul black liquid, and a horrid smell filled the air.

"Protect the prince!" he cried, slicing his way to get to the elf that stood fighting ahead of him. Amras fought diligently as the spiders surrounded himself and Legolas. He watched as Legolas fought a rather large beast, slicing at the creature's legs. The spider before Amras saw the elf's gaze moved away from him and bit down on the sword Amras held before him, shattering it to pieces. The young elf's attention was quickly averted back to the battle, his mind raced, he wondered how a simple spider could have broken his blade, he saw the pieces in the snow covered in the same black liquid and dodged as the spider tempted to bite him. He rolled and dived from the spider's fangs until another guard shot and killed the beast, Amras, than again looked to find the prince to see if he was well. The elf's brown eyes widened with fear, he watched as the largest of the beasts deviously drew closer to Legolas from behind. Amras swiftly ran to Legolas aid, and did the only thing he could think of as the spider went to pounce. 

Just as Legolas finished with the fiend he had been fighting with, he felt himself being forced away from the battle. He looked for a split second and saw the smile on Amras face before he was shoved to the ground. The prince looked back just to the see the beast pounce on the elf that had pushed him moments earlier. Legolas watched, horrified as the beast bit into the young elf, his mind raced. 

Amras screamed out as the spider sank its fangs into his shoulder, he felt a cold feeling seep into his body as the spider tightened it's grip on his soft skin. A choked sod escaped the pale lips of the elf as the beast roughly ripped upward, and went for his next target on the elf's body. 

His neck.

Fingon spun at the sound and shot quickly at the beast's neck that was atop the young elf, but the arrow only grazed the large spiders upper chest.. The spider still fueled by rage and hunger, plunged it's self towards the elf's soft skin. 

Legolas ran forward and trusted his sword into the spider's neck. The beast stood and faltered forward for a moment, before collapsing into the ice-cold snow, only inches away from Amras' still body.

The guards had killed the rest of the spiders, and the once white snow was now a sickening black, save the red blood of the elf that lie lifelessly on the ground. 

The guards had killed the rest of the spiders, and the once white snow was now a sickening black, save the red blood of the elf that lie lifelessly on the ground. 

"Amras!" Legolas cried kneeling down and picking the young one's head from the blood stained ground Legolas heard his breathing and sighed with relief, though was still worried about the boys closed eyes and the amount of blood he was loosing. Amras' breathing was rough and unsteady; the blood was running down his shoulder and into the white snow, his tunic and under shirt were covered in crimson red and were ripped and shredded. 

Fingon walked silently over, his head hung down in shame. "It should have been me…he was too young...he shouldn't of even come..." he whispered, kneeling beside the prince. The other guards walked over, one had a cut arm, and the other some bruises but they were fine. The on they had to worry about was Amras.

~~~~

**^^;;;;**

__

Review time!

****

VaniaHepskins: 0_0…I am utterly and completely confused…how can you not write English and write a review…in English…0.o…and yes you may hug Leggy…only once though…everyone one can hug him once a week…no more…he's mine the rest of the time^^

****

Testament1: ^^ I update again…^^ *hugs* thankies!

****

Halandleg4ever: I get your name!…it took me a while though…0_o…yea…I'm I bit slow…^^;;;; thankies^.^

****

Tubamarchingirl: yes sir! *gives salute*

****

I-LIKE-chickens: I knew that…hehe…I like chickens too…I…*feels stupid* hell I am stupid…hehe^^;;;;

****

LilLeggs: 0_o…I will do my best!!! *is determined* I will try my hardest to make good chappys!…

****

Legolaslover: I'm glad you like it!^^…and who doesn't like it when our favorite elf is going through emotional pains?…come on…who?

****

Hiei_luver45: don't worry…Legolas will meet Aragorn soon enough my friend…soon enough…*evil cackle* 

****

Aniviel Freespirit: Hiya to you too!! ^^ *hugs* thankies^^ 

****

Legola Lu: good times?…what are these good times?…well…maybe…probably not…but maybe…if you get me in a good mood…yes…but that rarely happens…^^;;;;


	4. Out of the Pan

Title: Tears of a Fallen Warrior

Author: Tsugumiwolf (also known as Gumi)

Disclaimer: mid-terms = half week of school makes Gumi a happy girl ^^

Gumi: I own nothing!! (except Amras, and Fingon…MWHAHAHA!!! Their mine!!)

*in Florida*

muskrat: *is tanning* *see's Gumi out of the corner of it's eye* Sqeee!!!

Translation: help this mad women is going to attack me and stuff me into her computer so she can write better!!

Gumi: you can bet you bottom tail I'm gonna! *pounces*

Thanks to Lily I've discovered muskrats really do get tan…ain't that just cool?

Chapter: Out of the Pan 

~~

"Don't talk that way…" Legolas hissed, placing the elf's head in his lap, brushing away strands of blonde that stuck to Amras' pale face. Fingon stopped above the prince, his brown eyes filled with an unseen worry. Amras was always like a younger brother to him. He was the first one to teach him how to shoot an arrow correctly, even when it severed and nearly hit him. 

Fingon sadly smiled, remembering the good time he had when Amras was younger. 

_"Fingon! Look!" the boy cried, steadying himself atop a mound of snow, he stood their, happiness spread across his face. "I can stand on the snow!" he exclaimed, all elves could, but he was young and had some difficulty with it._

Fingon smiled, he looked back at the woods of Mirkwood, admiring the beauty of the snowy forest, the silent sound of the woods, the only thing heard was the singing of the trees, something only heard by an elf. But his thoughts were interrupted when a snowball connected with the back of his head. He looked back sharply at the young be giggling insanely. 

Fingon grinned, he bent down in the snow and picked up a large amount of the cold white frost, carefully rolling the snow into a compacted ball. 

Amras' eyes widened and he went to run around, only he stepped to harshly and fell into large mound.

Fingon began to worry when the small elf didn't appear. "Amras!" he said worriedly, he walked over to the mound quickly. He hovered his head above the small that was imprinted in the snow. Just to receive a face full of the white powder. He looked down to a snow covered Amras, his golden hair full of droplets of white, and melted water. He was laughing a cute, boyish laugh, and his smile was priceless. There was only one thing Fingon could do. 

Smile. 

His attention was roughly brought back to reality when Amras' whimpered in pain. Legolas had placed his hand over the wound, in an effort to stop the bleeding. 

"Fingon…do you have the potion I gave you before we left…and some water…" he added, feeling the young elf's head, and discovering it was very warm. 

The black haired elf nodded, he rummaged inside his small pack for a moment, then took out a small vile and a larger glass bottle. He handed both to the prince that knelt beside him. 'Oh Amras…you'll be alright…won't you?" he asked himself, turning his attention to the elves that were spending their time picking up weapons that lay scattered among the floor, Fingon glanced downward to Amras' broken sword, black goo left a horrible shadow over the once glistening sword.

"How…how could a simple _spider _break this blade…_how_?" Fingon asked, partly to himself, partly to the others. 

"An acid…" Legolas whispered, removing some of Amras clothes that covered the wound. 

"An acid?…That burns threw steel?…that's absurd!" Fingon cried, he bent down to pick up some of the shattered pieces, only to be stung by the black liquid. It burned the tips of his pale fingers, he quickly grabbed some fresh soil and rubbed it over the stung areas. 

"And Amras had it impaled in his shoulder…" Legolas said harshly, looked over the boys wound to see it beginning to turn a night black shade. While Legolas and Fingon Amras rolled over in his sleepy state, on his wound. Fingon could have cried when he heard the strangled cry that escaped his pale lips. Legolas quickly picked him up gently and began whispering gentle and soothing words. 

"Damn…" Fingon whispered bending down next to Legolas, who held Amras like a small child. Amras slept on in the princes' arms, mouth slightly open and eyes closed, which was a very bad thing. Elves usually slept with their eyes open, except if they're in a great amount pain or had a horrible experience, be it emotional or physical. 

Legolas never slept with his eyes open anymore.

"Sir…I know this is not the time but it is not safe to stay in these parts…the smell of blood is high in the air…orcs will be hear before night fall to try to find a quick meal…" Fingon said softly, placing a comforting hand on the elfs shoulder. 

"Y-Yeah…it's n-not safe…" a hoarse voice said that startled the other two. Smiling up at them was Amras, sweat was dripping from his brow, and his brown eyes were half closed. 

"Amras!" both Fingon and Legolas yelled at the time, somewhat startling the young elf. Legolas took him into a tight hug. 

"Your awake." Legolas said smiling softly. Fingon felt a wave of relief surge through him, he was going to be ok…he really was. 

Amras nodded, he didn't feel like talking. He really didn't feel like doing anything really, he liked were he was, lying comfortably in Legolas' arms. 

"Drink this…" Legolas ordered suddenly, putting the green vile to Amras' lips. The elf immediately cringed away from the bad smell, only to have it stuck back in his face forcibly by Legolas. "Drink." He ordered again, practically shoving the liquid down the pale boy's throat. 

Amras' reluctantly began to drink the green solution. It stung his throat and he felt as though he could vomit, he held it back as he drank though. It was too much for him at last and he tore away from the vile as the remaining drops fell on his ripped shirt. He coughed roughly, holding his hands to his mouth as Legolas rubbed his back. 

"Sir…we must leave this place now…" Fingon warned, night was falling quicker and quicker, the sun was setting behind the snow covered trees. Legolas nodded and looked at the innocence he held in his arms. Amras' eyes were getting heavier, the wound on his shoulder was still a black shade, but the bleeding had stopped. 

Right…" Legolas said, he easily picked up the semi-conscious elf. Amras nuzzled his head into Legolas' tunic, his brown eyes now fully closed. Fingon walked through the low snow stealthily, he stopped between two large oak trees gazing around the somewhat open space. He then put his thumb and finger to his mouth and whistled. 

At first there was silence, and then the faint sound of horses hooves was heard from afar. Soon the beautiful horses of Mirkwood rode up before the elves. Nassuta galloped straight up to Legolas and nuzzled his cheek. Legolas smiled, Nassuta seemed to lift his diminishing sprits. 

Amras' stallion silently galloped to the elf in Legolas' arms. He nuzzled and nipped at Amras' long hair. Legolas smiled, he ordered Nassuta to bend down so he could place Amras atop him with no problems. Amras made no sound as Legolas easily placed him atop his white mare. "Take good care of him for a moment…" Legolas whispered in elvish to the horse. Legolas whispered something into the brown horse ear and watched as he galloped next to Fingon, staying parallel to the other elf on horse back .

~~~

Next chappy they meet Aragorn!! And it's gonna be long cause I got time on my hands this week!! ^^ I might even get a chapter up 'tommorow'. ^^

**** __

Reviews!!! I love you all!

HalandLeg4ever: yes yes…he is not dead!! (yet ^^;;;) thankies^^

****

VaniaHepskins: lol, yea poor leggy…I see that same sentence twice thing…crap…

****

I-Like-Chickens: don't worry Amras won't die…yet…^^

****

MoroTheWolfGod: 0_o…I don't wanna get eaten!!! *writes more…quickly* why do these types of things always happen to me?!…

****

Kallasilya: thanks! ^.^ *feels special*

****

Legolaslover: leggy will end up with out favorite Ranger of course!! ^^;;;; (cough cough after 'stuff' happens) and sorry for the short chapters… muskrats kick ass

****

Riva van Dyk: thanks, yea I love the LOTR stories soooo much!…I wanna try a Bey Blade story though…my best friend (Arturwen Elf) has gotten me into that series…and I just see soooo many pairings…^^;;;

****

Legolas Lu: lol, thanks…never got so many complements in tone chapter…0_o…but I don't really know about the 'good' times…^^;;;;maybe though^^

****

Leoglaslover/LOTRchick: I don't know how anyone could not like him…I have my very own plushie! ^^ *hugs Amras plushie* spiders are EVIL! And what do you mean 'your' elf…eh?

****

Aniviel Freespirt: he's gonna meet him soon…don't worry bout it^^

****

LilLeggs: stringy..? *takes notes* can't be stringy…still incognito eh? (vocabulary words are fun! ^^) I got a name! *writes down* P-E-A-R-L…^^;;;;;

****

Testament1: lol, *joins you in hopping* hey! This is fun! 0_o thankies^^

****

Lily: muskrats 'can' get tan!??!!? Really?!?!?!? SWEET!!! Thankies too^^

****

Crazyelfgirl88: thankies!^^…I up dated! Aren't you proud?


	5. And Into the Flame

Title: Tears of a Fallen Warrior

Author: Tsugumiwolf

Disclaimer: Can you say updated chapter in the same week? (kinda…-_-) I wrote this in school for the most part…^_^;;; I saw Matrix Revolution **AND **Finding Nemo…Finding Nemo was GREAT! But the Matrix wasn't all as good as I was expecting… Again I own NOTHING!!!!!!! ^^

****

Chapter: And into the Flame

~~

Legolas easily mounted Nassuta he carefully wrapped one around Amras' slim waist. His brown eyes fluttered open, he looked up at the tall elf above him. The young elf gazed at the prince with longing, though he knew it was for nothing. Legolas was fair, even among his own kin he was considered something of utmost value. Amras knew this and secretly admired the elf from afar, you could say he developed at childhood crush on the prince. Amras tried not to think about it and turned his attention to the now moving horse, that was when he noticed were he was positioned on the horse.

His head rest upon Legolas chest, and his body was in between Legolas' legs. He blushed furiously, trying to think of anything but where he was. 'Trees…trees are nice………oh damn why do I have to be _here_! Of all the places!…'

"Amras?" he was shaken out of his thoughts by Legolas' voice. He was looking at the young elf with confusion, a questioning looked was etched on his face. The look just about killed Amras, for in that moment Legolas looked so innocent and…perfect. "Amras are you alright?" Legolas asked again. 

He looked at Legolas wide eyed, "Yes I'm fine…just fine…" he whispered, his voice still held the slight raspy tone to it. His mind had forgotten where was, all he could think about was Legolas face. 

Hours went on and the group kept going, closing in on their destination. 

Amras, asleep in Legolas arms shifter his position so he was snuggled into Legolas shirt, as they rode to Rivendall. "…Fingon…look…" Legolas whispered gesturing his head towards Amras' sleeping form. The young elf's mouth was open slightly, and his eyes were closed lightly, his eyes lashes were thicker than most men, but it made him look all the more precious.

Fingon smiled, "He's so…" for the first time in his life Fingon was at a loss of words. 

"The river!" an elf from the group cried, he was correct too, the sound of the flowing water of Rivendall was heard. 

"This is good…Fingon…" the prince started, looking to the elf in front of him. "Take Amras…Go to Elrond and have him heal him…I'm going to look for herbs in the woods…I have not been here in so long…I wish to once again smell the flowers and speak with the trees…" Legolas said dreamily, looking across the river at the beauty of Rivendall. 

"Yes sir…" Fingon said, Legolas' horse rode over to Fingon, he gingerly gave to elf to the elder of the three, Fingon placed him in the same position Legolas had had him, trying to give him as much comfort as he could. All the horses crossed the river swiftly. As the rest of the group rode forward, Legolas strayed away, but before he became out of site Fingon asked him a simple question. 

"Will you be ok sir?"

Legolas looked at him sharply, but that was when he noticed the sincerity in the elf's eyes, he nodded, he smiled sarcastically, "What could go wrong in Rivendall?" watched as the group disappeared into the wilderness. Legolas sighed in relief, he was glad to finally be alone. He dismounted Nassuta, "Go…follow the rest…" he whispered in to the horses ear. Nassuta galloped away quickly, behind Fingon and the others. 

Legolas walked solely through the forest, he listened to the trees as they sang happy songs, it rose the elfs spirits. He was so at peace, that was until he heard a soft rustle from the bush that brought him from his dream world. He softly walked to the cause of the noise, peering in through the brush, he smiled wickedly, thinking it was Elrohir and Elladan hunting, he remember from when he was young. They used to play in the woods for endless hours, actually they were quiet the pranksters, replacing Elronds jams with shampoo or stealing apples straight from the trees in the grumpiest mans yard. But he also remembered how he was picked on, before they became friends. 

Legolas did not have the glamorous childhood everyone would think a prince would have. He was teased and ridiculed for having a feminine face, and such a shy personality, but the elves knew their place, they teased the prince out of his father's eyes. After years of living in Mirkwood, he traveled with his father to Rivendall, and met the twins, and so his caper life style began. 

Legolas pulled some of the trees out of the way to see through the forest, only to have a sword suddenly pushed against his throat. The prince's eyes widened, that was the last thing excepted, he moved backwards against a tree, trying to get away from the sword. 

"Who are you?" a voice asked, the holder of the sword appeared, it was a young man, he had dark brown hair slightly past his chin, and steel gray eyes. Legolas' eyes were wide with fear, but he must not show this man any fear. 

"Why must you ask?" Legolas asked shrewdly, he slowly trailed up the tree he was against so the man and him were directly across from each other, Legolas did not match him in height though, the young man seemed to have a couple inches on him, making the elf's nerves even more tense. 

"Because you are in _my_ land." The man said, keeping his eyes on the strange elf, watching as his blue eyes darted from side to side nervously. 

Legolas forced a laugh, "_Your _land?" he cried, "This land belongs to the elves of Rivendall, not men!…Who do you think you are?" Legolas was becoming angered very quickly, letting his emotions get the best of him, memories flooded back to him. 

"Yes…_my_ land…my name is Estel, and who are you now that we are introducing ourselves, elf." The one who called himself Estel sneered, the elf began to annoy him. 

"My name is to none importance of yourself." Legolas hissed back, anger and fear surged through him. 

"Oh really…?" Estel asked, pressing the sword closer to his throat, he than swiftly dragged it up and brought down upon the elf's soft cheek. Legolas didn't make a sound, he would not show the man the pleasure he wanted. A small cut appeared on Legolas' cheek, a drip of blood ran down the elf's cheek. 

"Estel! What the hell do you think you doing?!", Legolas knew that voice. It was Elrohir. 

"Get away from him…he's our guest!" a second announced. That voice belonged to Elladan. Estel immediately backed away, but he did not issue an apology to the prince. 

"Legolas!" Elladan wailed, running up and hugging the younger elf that was when he felt him shaking slightly. "It's all right…Estel won't hurt you little one…he's good…he has a kind heart…I promise he would never…" he whispered into the younger elf's ear. Legolas looked into the brown eyes, his bright blue eyes shinned with worry. 

"Legolas!!" Elrohir's voice cried, he ran and hugged his brother and the prince, "It has been to long my friend, far too long…" he said, he looked over his shoulder to his foster brother. 

"Oh yes!" he said, "Legolas meet Aragorn, Aragorn Legolas." He introduced the two to each other. Both of them simply glared at each other, the tension between them grew when Elladan asked Legolas were he had gotten the small cut on his cheek. 

Legolas smiled, he looked to Aragorn and saw his frightened look, and suddenly he felt like he wanted to _be _with this man, but he shook the feeling aside.

"It was nothing to worry about friend…" Legolas said, he did want to get the man in trouble for having ever attacked him, but he felt sympathy for the man, being as their race is so weak and troublesome…but that sympathy soon became anger though.

"I'll get father to fix that up for you…" Elrohir said, rubbing his thumb over the prince's soft cheek. 

"There's no need…" Legolas said, pulling away from the touch, "It'll heal up fine on it's own…it's just a scratch." The elf said, smiling at the twins for worrying, but inside he was frowning that they were fussing over such a small cut. 

"Alright…come on…let's get going…" Elladan said, ushering everyone through the woods.

Elrohir looked back at Legolas, and saw the worried expression etched into the elf's fair feature. He also watched as the young prince's eyes darted back and forth from his twin to Aragorn. 

"He's been with us for years now…he's a good and strong man little one…there's no need to be afraid…" the elf said, placing a comforting arm around Legolas' shoulder. 

"I know if you say so…it's true…but…" he paused and looked to the dark haired man.

"I know it's hard…give him time…" Elrohir whispered to him…trying to comfort his friend, he and his twin were told about what had happen to Legolas. They were told to treat him as kindly as they could, particularly when he was around Estel.

Legolas smiled weakly and nodded. 

"Sir Legolas!" Fingon's voice rang out before them. He came up on horseback, Amras no longer with him. His gaze fell on the twins and he smiled, happy to see them again for he two befriend the elves. 

"Yes?" Legolas asked. 

"Elrond requests your presence…he needs to ask you a few questions regarding Amras' condition…" the elven guard said very professionally, his black hair was tucked behind his pointed ears. Legolas nodded. 

"Who's Amras?" Elladan asked, neither of the twins ever met the young elf, and they were now very intrigued by the conversation. 

"You'll meet him soon enough…come…" Fingon answered, he easily turned the brown stallion and it slowly began to walk back from whence it came.

Legolas followed behind swiftly. He then felt a rough hand on his shoulder. "Legolas…?" the young man's voice whispered. 

The prince tensed considerably and Estel felt it, but he kept his hand their any way. "I…I just wanted to apologize for…earlier…and for the cut…" 

Legolas spun on his heel to stare at the man with cold blue eyes. 

"Apology not excepted…I do not trust _any_ men…you will not be an acceptation." He hissed and began again to follow Fingon, leaving Aragorn very confused and angry. 

"Fine…I take back that apology than you selfish child!" he screamed, getting the attention of Elrohir and Elladan, Legolas kept walking. "You're nothing but a stuck up prince that runs home to daddy when things don't go your way!" the elf didn't look back, but every word stung, "But you know what? Daddy won't always be there to help!" he screamed. Legolas stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Estel!…You will _not_ speak to him that way!" Elladan scolded. 

"I was already taught my father won't always protect me…In a way I will never forget…" The man saw the sadness etched on the elf's pale face, and he heard the anguish in his voice. 

Was he imagining it…or did he just see a tear fall down the elf's pale cheek. No,…he wouldn't be crying…would he?

"Estel…never speak that way to Legolas again…do you hear me?" Elladan hissed into his foster brother's ear, the man scowled and walked off following the prince, but keeping his fair distance. 

*in Rivendall's stables*

'How…How could Elrohir say he was _kind_?…He's like all the other men…cruel and uncaring about anything, or anyone, but themselves. 

But his thoughts were interrupted when he was brought into a crushing embrace. He tensed until he realizes who it was. 

It was Elrond. It was strange…the young prince felt safer with the older elf before him than his own father, in a way he considered him his other father. 

"Oh, Legolas! It's so great to see you again after all these years! Come…come…" he said merrily, his black hair loosely fell to his seemingly ageless face. 

"Yes…it has been far too long…"

"Know come…you must tell me what has befallen your friend…" he said more seriously. 

"Yes…how is he?" Legolas asked, a worried tone to his voice. 

"He's is fine…by the way…have you met my foster son Estel?" Elrond asked, a smiled plastered on his face.

Legolas shuddered. 

"What is it?" Elrond asked, looking at Legolas strangely when he did not answer. 

"Oh it's nothing…and yes…I meet him…" Legolas said that and nothing more, the two walked towards Elrond's room to where Amras was being treated.

"Oh Legolas! What happen to your cheek?" the King (he is a king right?) asked.

"'Twas nothing but a stray branch…it's fine…" Legolas lied, he couldn't seem to bring himself to tell him the truth… 

I am trying to get longer chapters…how'd I do?…this was 6 pages on word! 

__

Review Time!!!

****

HalandLeg4ever: hehe…now you know…^__________^

****

MoroTheWolfGod: *severs* next chapter like you ordered…^.^

****

Crazy-lil-nae-nae: thanks…*continues* ^__^

****

Riva van Dyk: lol! Hope this is longer…*crosses fingers*

****

LilLeggs: wait…I wanna read your stories!! *is betting their uber good* I mean if you like torching our favorite elf like I do…*wants to know who you are!*

****

Legolaslover/LOTRchick: *prepare for rant* Legolas is mine!! I do the same thing with bishi's with my best friend…my list has grown to over 200 men…^__^;;;; over doing it wouldn't you say? But me and my friend share Legolas 50% 50%…there is not % left for you!…(lol)…maybe 5%…or 2%…XDDDDD…

****

Desert-elf: *Aragorn enters* lol

****

Crazyelfgirl88: lol…stupid babysitting…(lol) ya know being a freshman may make some reader go…'eww…' it's so funny when they do though…XD (note: I have no real idea were that came from but I said it anyway XD)

****

I-like-chickens: *writes* I hope this doesn't cut in with my social life…wait…what social like…XDDD

Please review…I feed off it…even if it's just…'I love it'…or…'you suck' I really don't care…^^;;;

__


	6. With New Happiness Comes Old Pain

Title: Tears of a Fallen Warrior

Author: Tsugumiwolf

Disclaimer: …sorry I didn't get a chapter up really soon again…but I got one up now!! ^.~ hope ya like this one…I think it's my favorite…^___^ I'm sooooo happy people are reviewing…I didn't know it would be popular…^.^;;;;;;;; yea…^.^

Remember…please be kind and review…^.^

****

Chapter: With New Happiness Comes Old Pain

~~~~~~~~

*********

~~~~~~~~

*********

~~~~~~~~

"Alright…if you say so…come on…I'll show you were Amras' is…" Lord Elrond said delightfully, ushering the prince into the other room. 

On the silken bed lay the still form of Amras, his blonde hair lay like stands of gold strewn across the pillow. His shirt had been taken off and was lain neatly on the chair next to him. A fresh, white bandage was wrapped neatly around his wound. On the floor lay blood and dirt stained bandages that Legolas' had first put on the wound. 

"Now…would you like to explain to me exactly what happen?" Elrond asked, walking slowly over to the bed where the youth lie. He placed his hand on the boy's head, feeling his temperature. "He still has a slight fever… so Legolas…tell me…" he said, inviting the prince inside the room, and placing a chair for him to sit on. 

"Well…" Legolas began, his eyes wondered to the bed to Amras, "We were traveling here…when we were attacked by the spiders…" he paused, "I was fighting one…when another crept up behind me…I should have seen it…but…Amras did before I…and…he saved me…but paid this price…he was bit in the shoulder…well you can see that…but…what worries me is the venom that was injected into the wound…" Legolas said, a certain sadness was held in his voice. 

"All right…well I don't think the venom is anything to worry about…it will heal soon enough…there is a banquet tonight…for all the travelers from Mirkwood." Elrond said merrily. 

"All the travelers except Amras…" Legolas hissed coldly, he hadn't meant to be cruel to Lord Elrond, but the Lord understood the prince's rudeness. 

"I'm sending Estel up…he will show you to your room and help with your attire tonight." He said, and then left without even looking back at Legolas' fear filled face. 

Elrond walked through the halls and passed Estel on his way. "Estel…son…Would be so kind as to bring Legolas to his room and show him his clothing for tonight." He asked, but it was more like a general statement than just a simple question.

"Actually father…I do mind…he's rude, arrogant, and is very self absorbed…I don't think he cares for anybody but himself…" Estel said in a very truthful like tone. 

Elrond looked at his foster son, he understood Legolas' unease around his foster son, "Sound's like someone I know…give him time Estel…just give him some time…you'll see…" and he walked back down the hall way, leaving a very confused man behind. 

Estel then cursed to himself and walked up the stairs spitefully, this was not going to be a fun experience, 'I thought meeting the Mirkwood elves would have been fun…but no one ever told me that their prince was such a prissy brat…' he thought to himself bitterly. He opened the door to his father

S room quickly, just fast enough to see Legolas' tear filled face shoot up. The elf quickly tried his tears, he would not show the man his weakness, and placed his bitter mask back on. 

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, matching the cold weather that was appearing outside. Estel was still in a semi-shock from seeing the tear's running down the elf's pale face. "Huh?" Legolas asked again, he was getting impatient of this human. 

"I just wanted to help you!" Estel almost screamed, his mind went blank of the tears he had recently seen, he was just furious with the elf. 

Legolas cringed, he looked at the man with resent and anger in his eyes, but he let it pass, he would try to at least tolerate the man for now, "Fine…"

"What?" Estel barely heard the voice that was just above a whispered.

"I said, Fine…You can help me…" Legolas said, his voice wasn't above a whisper. The air around the two seemed to stand still for the moment, both the man and elf stared at each other for a moment. 

"…Thank you…" Estel said, his voice was uncommonly kind and gentle. Legolas looked at him a moment, this was the first time he ever really heard a man talking _kindly_ at him. He wasn't sure what to do, he just stared at him, that was until Amras stirred in the bed next to him.

Legolas' eyes immediately darted to the small boy on the bed. "Amras?" he asked uneasily, his eyes full of hope. 

Elrond looked out the window of the hall, the white snow fell slowly onto the ground below. 

"Do you think that was wise, father?" Elrohir asked, looking to his father with worry, he had heard the conversation with his foster brother.

"Yes…the two need to get to know each other…maybe Aragorn can help Legolas overcome his fear…" the elven Lord said. 

"That is up to you father…" Elrohir said, a hint of worry in his voice. 

"They will be fine Elrohir…they will…" he said, reassuring himself. 

*Elrond's room*

Brown eyes fluttered open, they refocused and the first thing they saw was the elf prince almost nose to nose with him. A slight blush crept across his face. 

"Amras?…Are you alright…you're turning red…" Legolas asked worriedly, he placed his check against the youth's chin, feeling to see if he had a fever. "Well your fever has broken…" he said, a hint of some happiness in his voice. 

"L-Legolas…w-who…?" Amras' voice was very harsh and scratchy, unlike the sweet, soft Legolas' was used to hearing. At first he gave him a confused look but then he remembered Estel was behind him. He spun around quickly to introduce the two, but he hadn't realized the man had been as close as they were. Legolas hit the man with a great force and was about to fall back onto the bed, but was caught by a strong arm. Estel caught the slim elf easily, but he had not expected the prince to begin to shake like he did. 

Memories and images flooded through out Legolas' mind, his eyes were tightly closed and his body shook with slight tremors. 

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked, he had not meant to frighten the elf, nor did he think the elf would frighten so easily. Legolas' eyes shot open, his blue gaze fell upon the older man. He looked at him with fear, but then began to feel very comfortable in the man's arms. He felt safe and secure, unlike he had with any other man until now. 

"I'm sorry…I really am…" Legolas said his voice, though he tried not to show it, held pain and sorrow. He looked at the man before him, he saw the flash of confusion and regret pass through his eyes. 

"It's ok…" Estel said, he picked the light elf up easily and placed him standing up next to the bed. Meanwhile Amras watched the two intently, he noticed the easy look Legolas' eyes held, "L-Legolas?" he asked again, his voice still hoarse. 

"Oh!…Amras…this is Estel…Elrond's foster son…" he said, there was no hatred in his voice for the human like he normally had, but their was still unease. The feeling Legolas' had when the man held him was like no other he ever had, the feeling left him confused and wary.

"It's nice to finally see you up and around young one…" Estel said, a smile was plastered on his face. He had also felt _something_ when he had caught the elf…but he just wasn't sure of what it was.

But Amras frowned at the remark, "I'm not a child…" he said defiantly, looking at the man intently, he was always told horrible stories about men, especially when he was younger and Legolas was brought to Mirkwood, bloody and beaten, and his eyes almost completely blank. Legolas smiled at the boy's last statement. 

"Oh...I'm sorry…" Estel said, a smile played it's way to his lips. 

"You need your rest…we will leave you to sleep…ok Amras?" Legolas asked smiling. 

Amras nodded, "I feeling a bit tired…" her said softly. He yawned a moment later, covering his mouth and apologizing for his rudeness. Legolas looked at him with kindness then bent down a placed a light kiss on the young elf's brow. 

Amras blushed furiously and looked down, trying not to get caught in Legolas' intense gaze. 

Legolas turned and began to follow the man out of the room when Amras' small voice interjected. 

"Come visit me again!" the naïve elf tired to sit himself up, but whimpered in pain when he put to much pressure on his wounded shoulder. 

"Amras!" Legoals cried with worry, he ran to the younger elf's side swiftly, Estel also turned to see if he was all right, though not as concerned as Legolas. "You shouldn't sit up…any pressure to your shoulder will hurt it even more…" he said, laying the boy back down on the bed, bringing the covers over his chest and tucking them under his shoulders. 

"Ok…" Amras whispered, he yawned again, but was too tired to cover his mouth. Legolas sat at his side for a moment and watched as he fell asleep, his dark brown finally defocusing. When Legolas was confident the youth was truly asleep he slipped out of the room after Estel, who was patiently waiting for him in the halls. 

"He's sleeping with his eyes open again…he's getting better…" Legoals told the man, walking behind him as he was lead to his room. 

"That's good…this is your room…" Estel said, ushering the elf into an amazingly resplendent room. The ceiling was painted with exquisite designs, Legolas' bright blue eyes wondered around the room in wonder. There were paintings hung all around the peach colored room. But most of the prince's attention was brought to a large painting that hung above the neatly made bed, the painting was of the gardens of Rivendell in the spring. There were flowers and bushes the fit beautifully in the masterpiece, there was also something that caught the elf's attention more. To the side of the painting three small elves were running about happily, two had black hair and only one had blonde, they seemed very happy. Legolas' gaze then fell to a large window with a balcony that lead into the Rivendell gardens, Legolas mused were more ravishing than what the painting had expressed, the snow making it look even the more beautiful.

He walked over to the balcony and looked out to the gardens, there was a small pool of water that sat almost directly in view from were he was standing, there was a waterfall and Legolas' watched as it made ripples in the clear water. White snow stuck to the rock that the waterfall ran off of, the flowers and bushes were coated in the white fluff, sparkling in all it's beauty. 

"Yes…and your garments for the banquet are in the closet…" Estel's voice interrupted, he waved his hand to a chestnut chiffonier. He watched at Legolas with awe, the wind blew his hair around his pale face. But he quickly shook the thoughts out of his mind. 

"Thank you Estel…and…" he paused, "I-I'm sorry…for being rude earlier…" Legolas whispered, it wasn't easy for him to say something like that to a human. 

Estel looked at him, half in shook and half in happiness, "I'm sorry too…I never meant to scare you or anything…" he said. 

"You didn't scare me…you simply surprised me…" Legolas said, a cold hint in his voice, he would not let the man know of what happen, and he would drop no hints of such. 

The man was taken by astonishment the elf had been so kind just a moment ago, now he was being just as cold as the snow outside. 

"Oh…well than I'm sorry I surprised you…" that was the second time he had changed what he had said he an elf. He had determined they were very touchy about what was said about them, and their pride sometimes got the best of them. 

"Very well…" Legolas said, he looked back to the winter wonderland outside his window. A doe with her fawn was in view of his sight, the doe began to wipe away the light cover of snow around a patch of grass, she than moved over to let her fawn eat the patch of green that showed. "Aren't they beautiful Estel…" Legolas asked, his voice was a slight whisper. 

The man walked over next to the elf he watched the doe and the fawn eat the grass. "They are…" he said, he was quite close to the slightly shorter elf, he was quite content with were he was too. But something disturbed him… the elf was shaking, he was only wearing a small tunic, while the man was wearing a heavy cloak. 

"Legolas are you…cold?" he asked, he passed though, elf's weren't supposed to get cold. Legolas looked at him, his blue eyes sparkled with a hidden fear. 

"J-Just…a little…" the elf said, he tried not to let his voice shake. The man than wrapped his arm around the elf and pulled him in closer. Legolas tensed and his eyes widened. 

"Don't touch me!" he screamed, he pushed the man away and ran into the other room. The fawn and her doe heard the sound and ran back into the woods. 

"Legolas…I…" Estel began.

"Get out!" Legolas screamed, he clutched his shoulders and his body jolted with tremors. 

"Legolas…please…I didn't mean to-" 

"Get out!" the elf screamed again, his eyes were tightly closed and he backed up against the wall with fear. Estel, though he didn't want to, walked out of the room and closed the door with a tight click. 

The elf stumbled to his bed, and he fell onto it uneasily. "Oh…please stop…" he whispered, tears fell down his face and his body was racked with sobs. 

__

"You're a very beautiful boy…do you know that, love?" the man asked, he began to pet at the elf's golden locks of hair. 

"P-please…don't…not tonight…I'm so tired…" Legoals cried, tears fell down his face while the man slid his arm up his shirt, pulling him into a tight hug. 

"Please…" Legoals begged, he gripped the sheets and cried until he fell asleep to a restless slumber.

~~~~~~~~

*********

~~~~~~~~

*********

~~~~~~~~

Hope ya like…^.^;;;;;; **PLEASE REVIEW**

**__**

Review Time!

Riva van Dyk: lol…if ya liked the last chapter I hoped you loved this one ^.^ I think ya will though…I hope…

****

LilLeggs: Nooooo……not the tickle torture of DOOOM!! Oh don't be scared…I love you…and I love pain…and …pain…^__^;;;;;;;; yes…Legolas with 'wiggle in his pants' LMAO! Please please please give me your name…I want to read yours…and review them too…^______^…please!!!!????!?!!?!?!??!?

****

Legolaslover/LOTRchick: I didn't take an offence…sorry if it seemed I did I LOOOOVE you though *hugs* oh yea…Aragorn will be mean to Leggy some more too…why is it that we always want our favorite characters in pain?

****

MoroTheWolfGod: Trinity shouldn't have died… thanks for reviewing too ^.^

****

Legolas lover: thankies…and…I know he was a lord…*cough* *cough* …hehe…^.^;;;;;

****

TubamarchinGrl: thankies…^.^…I should have known…

****

Crazeyelfgirl88: *hugs* I love you…^.^ I had to baby sit my little cousin's today…my god…all she wanted to do was play with 'bubbles' …BUBBLES!

****

MissJinny: thanks…wow I was added to your favorite list!! *feels special* *hugs you*

****

Sheidmaiden1: thankies…^.^ And I…don't really know what Rufus is…*blushed* I got that name from my mom…^.^ Yea…there is a lot of hostility…^.^ 

****

VaniaHepskins: Gotcha…*writes down* Rivendell…not dall… thankies for reviewing ^.^

****

Crazy-lil-nae-nae: lol…if my mother got on the computer I don't think she would be to happy with what she found…^.^;;;;;

****

HaandLeg4ever: thanks! Yea they did get off on a wrong foo,eh? ….wait until you see what happens next…I'm so evil…lets just say it involves a certain elf and man dancing…^.^;;;;;

****

Bruised Lady: hey I new reviewer!!! *is excited* thanks for reading^.^ but more importantly thanks for reviweing ^.^…


	7. I Fell in Love with a Beautiful Stranger

Disclaimer: god I'm sorry! I have a lot of stuff going on, so sorry that this chapter took sooooo long! again, I own nothing….nothing at all.

Chapter: **I fell in Love with a Beautiful Stranger**

Title: **Tears of a Fallen Warrior**

Author: **Tsugumiwolf**

~~~~~~

"Please…no…by Valar please…" Estel heard the voice of Legolas as he pressed his ear against the wooden door. He strained his ear harder to hear the whimpers, worry flooded through his. 

"Estel?" Elladan's voice asked behind him, he knew his brother for sneaking and spying, but not to someone he loathed so much. "What are you doing young one?" he asked. The man's head shot up and he looked at his brother strangely for a second, and than placed his head back to the door.

"Listening…something's wrong with the elf…not that I'm worried or anything but he sounds like he's going through pain…" Estel whispered, even though he thought different of it his voice held worry. Elladan placed his pointed ear against the wooden door, he heard the moans and cries that escaped the elf's pale lips in the room. The elf quickly tore himself away from the door, his brown eyes widened with something the man could not read.

"Leave him be…just forget this occasion…" the elf sneered to his foster brother.

"But…what's wrong?" the young man asked uneasily.

"Nothing…just leave him be…" and with that Elladan walked back from where he came. 'Damn you father…' he thought to himself, the order to leave the prince alone no matter what was starting to get to him. He didn't understand why he had to sit back and watch as Legolas suffered, but it was his fathers orders, orders he must follow. 

Estel had never felt so alone and confused in his life. 

His attention was quickly brought back the Legolas' room when a slight scream shot through the air. In the man's mind thoughts ran through his head, another scream put all his doubts aside and he opened the door. Legolas lay sprawled out on the bed, his hands were clutching the sheets and his face was contorted in pain. Estel ran to the elf's side and tried to wake him without scaring him. The elf's voice was pained filled, he was whispering things in elvish that Estel couldn't make out, sweat was dripping down his pale face. Legolas cried out again, and Estel did the only thing he could think of to comfort the elf, he took the elf's slim form and brought the elf into a tight embrace. 

"Stop Legolas…it's alright…"the man whispered into the elf's ear. Legolas' eyes shot open and he began to struggle furiously in the man's arms, but Estel wouldn't let him go. He kept whispering comforting words into his ear.

"Shh…Legolas…It's me…Estel…I won't hurt you…" the man said into the elf's sensitive ear. 

A shiver slid down Legolas spine, the window still stood open and the cold breeze filtered in the room, "Please…don't leave…Please Estel…" Legolas whimpered, he felt safe in the man's arms…the feeling was very new to him, but he liked it.

The man was a bit taken back by the way the elf had just spoken, he sounded worse beaten child…he sounded…so frightful, like Estel was his lifeline, and if he would leave…it would break and he would fall into an oblivion. 

"I won't…I won't ever…" he cooed, and he truly meant his words for the moment as he held the shivering elf in his arms. 

"T-Thank you…" Legoals whispered, he didn't care if he was seen as weak and vulnerable…he was now…and he needed comfort. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and rested his head on his strong chest. Estel watched as the elf nuzzled into his tunic like a sleeping kitten. 

The man then rested his back against the bedpost and watched Legolas for a moment more, and before he closed his eyes, he bent down and placed a light kiss on the elf's forehead, wondering what had the elf so shaken up.

*2 hours later*

Estel's steel gray eyes opened slowly, he closed them quickly again, adjusting to the light of the now closed window. As he finally fully opened his eyes he noticed the elf that was once in his arms no longer there. 

He looked around the room and saw the elf sitting in a chair next to the window, he was chad in naught but a towel around his slim waist. But something about the elf's eyes frightened the man, they where a pale blue but shaded with a dark look. His expression was emotionless…he looked like he was dead. 

"Legolas?" Estel asked uneasily, he sat up in the sea of silken blankets that were strewn across his torso. 

The princes head snapped back and he stared at the man with wide eyes. "I…" he began, he fumbled with words and tried desperately to say something to explain his actions. "I'm sorry for that…before…I didn't…I wasn't thinking…" he finally splurged out, an unreadable look on his face.

"It's all right…I was worried about you…" the man thoughtfully.

Legolas looked at him strangely. 

__

'I was worried about you' 

The words played over and over again in his mind, never had a man ever said something like that to him. "You…were…worried about…me?" 

Estel seemed somewhat shocked at the elf's question by obliged, "Yes…I was…" he said. A slight blush crept upon Legolas' pale cheeks.

'Why am I blushing?…I hate men…why would this one be different?' he asked himself, trying to hide his face from the man. 

He stood up quickly and strolled swiftly to the bed. Aragorn blushed furiously and Legoals looked at him with question.

That was when he remembered he was in naught but a towel. He quickly grabbed a robe that was lying on the bed and wrapped it around himself

"S-sorry…" he whispered and he tightened the soft cloth around him.

"You should stop apologizing all the time…" Estel said, a hit of mocking in his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Legoals asked, a playful grin crept across Estel's face.

"Nothing…" he said sheepishly. Legolas' face turned a shade of bright red. 

"Nothing?" Legoals asked again, he heard the playful tone to the man's voice, and decided to play along. "Well then I guess you wouldn't mind if I got into bed too?…It's cold…" he whispered, and crawled into bed next to the man. 

Estel blushed even further and felt Legolas' snuggle his head against the man's chest. 'Toying with a man was much better than letting them toy with you…' Legolas thought bitterly, he began to play with the man's chest, running his fingers up and down. 

"Legolas…stop." The man commanded and grabbed hold the elf's wrists to prevent the elf from touching him any longer. 

The elf struggled, and his eyes widened, the game was not longer fun, "Estel...don't do this…please…" the elf whispered. The man suddenly heard the sadness in the elf's voice.

"What…I'm not going to do anything…" Estel said, though he did not let go of the elf's wrist he loosened his grip.

Legolas' head fell down, as if ashamed, he had tried desperately to not show his feelings to the man, but his gray years seemed to make his heart of ice melt. 

"Why… did you do that?…" the man asked, he let the elf's hands go and felt Legolas rest his head on the man's own chest. 

"I…I don't know…I just…wanted to _feel_ strong…like I had some power…when you said I apologize to much…it was a stupid thing to do…" he stopped, not sure exactly what to say, it was the first time he ever had expressed himself to anyone after what had happened. 

"You don't need to feel strong Legolas…I don't care if you feel weak or strong…and until your ready to tell me what happened…I'll wait…" Estel said.

Legolas looked at him for a moment, as if he was trying to read what he was thinking, "What do you mean 'until your ready to tell me what happened?'" He was coldly, he still was not ready to tell this man the truth, he only knew him for a day…yet it felt as if they have known each other years…

Estel regretted saying that the moment the words spilled from Legoals mouth, "Never mind that…You can't hide you feelings… 'something' happened to you…I can see it in your eyes everytime you look at me…" Estel said, he tried to make it sound sincere instead of spiteful. 

Legoals could not retort and sighed, "Could you…leave for a little while…I need to get read for the banquet…" he said, the man nodded and left the room quietly, "And I need to think…" he whispered quietly as the door closed.

When he was confident the man's footsteps were gone he got up from the bed and walked gracefully to the closet. He opened it, one outfit sat in the shelf, and it was absolutely beautiful.

He tunic and leggings were a light green color, his over shirt (that's the skirt too right?…it is a skirt…right…?) was pearl white, small designs outlined it in a lavender making it more magnificent. Not only was the outfit beautiful, the one wearing it was too. The beauty of Legolas made the outfit seem more extravagant than it was, his slim but strong legs. His entire body was beautiful, his pale skinned face was fairer than most women's making ladies and men alike to sown when he smiles. 

A knock suddenly came to the door, "Legolas?…It's Fingon…can I have a word?" the guard asked.

"Of course! Come in Fingon, Come in." Legolas said, after all the confusion in his mind he needed some one he trusted like Fingon to talk to. The door opened and Fingon walked in, he looked at the elf in awe.

"Dear Prince…you look positively lovely." He said, smiling brightly. 

~*~*~*~*

sorry for the shortness…I have sooooo much homework before the holidays, but fear not! I should have two or three chapters up this holiday break….^.^

__

Review time!

****

MoroTheWolfGod: OMG! 0_o. I now the movie sounds really good!! I can't wait to see it with all of Viggos…*cough* hottness.

****

Riva Van Dyk: lol, yea poor Estel… and don't cry! 

****

Angelbird12241: thankies ^.^ 

****

Hana-Heart: Don't cry! *also glares and Aragorn* mirkwood guards? Mirkwoods guards? Where are you?…oh…you're playing around in the forest?…how nice…*shots them*

****

Rath: favorites list?! (") (")(") I to love leggy torture ^.^

****

PearlRosess: *feels so honored* kewly! No not the tickle torcher!!! (lol) making them beg is fun…*evil grin*

****

StellaPen: very nice, I named the chapter that…I think it fits ^.^ yea your right about the movies *kicks Peter Jackson* 

****

Sheildmaiden1: lol, I love sheik, and yes that's where I got the title from (kewly) thanks fer reviewing!

****

sTrAwBeRrYfAnSz: you name will haunt my dreams….lol (j/k) thanks for reviewing, and yes, angst is your friend. 

****

LegolasLover/LOTRchick: lol, yea chapters are getting harder for me…that and I'm running out of things to happen, I have the entire story played out in my mind, but little parts in between, like the banquet are starting to annoy me 

**__**

A Typical Snarry Fan: lol, thankies ^.^ *hugs you*

****

VaniaHepskins: tried to not say OK don't know if I did…but I tried…thankies ^.^ so many compliments! (is so happy) 

****

Crazyelfgirl88: lol, I have tried but have not mastered the language of the wee ones…lol 

**_louise_oblique_**: thankies! another compliment! *is sooooo happy*

****

Kata Malfoy: lol, yea, the happy ending thing is not for a while…(lol) thanks few reviewing! ^.^


	8. The Grace of an Elf

Disclaimer: Next chapter!! Half assly put up!! XD...*sighs* Schools being quite the…I'm gonna say it…quite the bitch...I HATE it sooo much…*cries* Anyway I don't own anything…trust me…I don't…

Author: Tsugumiwolf 

Title**: Tears of a Fallen Warrior**

Chapter**: The Grace of an Elf**

~~~~~~~

"You think? You don't look that bad yourself…" Legolas said brightly toward the black haired elf. Fingon also wore apparel fit for a feast, though it was nothing to compare to Legolas'. He was chad in the normal Mirkwood entire, green leggings and tunic, though they had much more designs then his normal ones.

Fingon walked over to the prince quietly, a serious expression replaced his smile, "Legolas…" he whispered, gripping onto the younger elf's shoulders. "I want you to give Aragorn a chance…he's a nice boy from what Lord Elrond has told me…I think this is a good chance for you to get over your fear…", he said, Legolas' blue eyes meet his dark brown once.

"Aragorn…son of Arathorn…? " Legolas asked, he had never heard the man called anything but Estel. 

"…Oh yes Estel…that's the elvish name Elrond gave him…" Fingon said, he walked over to the unmade bed and began putting it together. Legolas looked to the older elf.

"So…he's the future…king of Gondor…" Legolas whispered to himself. 

"Yes…to believe he was a ranger…" Fingon let a snicker escape him. When he was finished with the bed he walked over to where Legolas stood awkwardly. "Look at you…I remember when you where little…when your father was at a meeting or he was out you would come to my chambers all bubble headed…and you would fall asleep in my arms…" the older elf smiled at the fond memory. Legolas to smiled.

"I remember…you where more of a father figure to me than my true father was Fingon…and you always will be." Legolas said smiling. Fingon's brown eyes meet his blue ones and he smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that my prince…" he said respectively, both elves began to laugh a moment later.

"Anyway…Legolas…I really want you to give Aragorn a chance…promise me you won't judge him from past experience." 

'Funny you should say that…' Legolas thought "I will…" was all that he mustered to say though as Fingon's brown eyes seemed to pierce his soul.

Both elves watched each other for a moment before a knock on the door jostled their thoughts. "Legolas…Legolas can I come in?" it was Estel's voice, Fingon smiled and went to let the door open so the two could be alone.

"Judge _him_ my prince…not all the men of this earth…" he whispered before opening the door.

The man stood there with his elven apparel. He wore a dark green tunic with the same sequins that outlined Legolas'. He leggings lined his muscled legs, his hair was neatly brushed and he had shaved.

"Very nice sir…" Fingon said, he bowed and left the room, his raven hair flowing behind him as he departed. Legolas and Estel stood in their places for a moment an awkward silence filled the room.

"You look nice…" Legolas whispered, trying to break the tension. Aragorn looked at him with wonder.

"If I look nice you must be some type of God…" the man smiled, he walked over the where the elf stood. Legolas let a small smile form on his pale lips.

"You smiled…" Estel said like it had been some type of miracle. Legolas glanced at him strangely. "Your very beautiful when you smile." He said blushing slightly.

Legolas' eyes widened, he felt warmth creeping to his cheeks. He spun around so the man could not see him blush. 

He heard Aragorn's laugh behind him. Legoals spun around but in the process tripped on a piece of clothing that lay disregarded on the floor. He fell backwards onto the soft bed, a light laugh filled the room, Legolas' laughed lightly on the newly made bed, his laugh was sweet and angelic. "So much for elven grace." He said sarcastically.

"Boys…?" Elronds voice asked from the doorway. Legolas' laughter immediately stopped and he stared at the elven Lord. Estel also looked to his foster father. "It's time…Aragorn you go to the table with your brothers…Legolas will come with me…" Elrond said, a smile across his ageless face. Aragorn and Legolas both made their way to the door, and walked out following Elrond, Aragorn watched Legoals in secret admiration as the elf walked in front of him. 

"Look…" Legolas whispered to Aragorn, the man looked to where the elfs eyes met, in the mist of the snow covered wood sat a small white rabbit nibbling on a small leaf that hadn't yet been covered in snow. The small creature sensed eyes upon it and looked up at Legoals and Aragorn, for a moment the creature's black eyes and Legolas' blue ones met.

"It looks like lunch…" Estel joked, but saw the hurt look on Legolas' face. 

"I…could never…_eat_…" Legolas whispered, not finishing his sentence, the man saw Legolas' blue eyes beginning to pale over, as if he was going to sleep…but something was different about it.

"I was only joking…Legolas?" Estel asked uneasily, shaking the elfs shoulder slightly. Legolas seemed to be snapped out of his trance, and his blue eyes feel upon the man.

'Damn…it happens every time…' Legolas thought to himself miserably. He saw the man's stunned face, "Sorry…" he whispered.

"What…just happened?" the man asked cautiously, he didn't want to worry the elf more. 

"Nothing…never mind that Estel…" he smiled weakly at him, though his head was swimming.

"Are you finished? Come on." Elrond said, he was ahead of them by a great length, they already were behind schedule, and they didn't need to waste anymore time.

"Coming father." Estel called out, "…Come on Legolas." He said and Legolas followed.

"So…Legolas…um…" conversation was scarce with the human. "Is it true you and my brothers got into mischief when you were children?" he asked, recalling some of the stories Elrohir and Elladan had told him. 

"…Yes…we were a pretty rowdy group…" Legolas said, "What have they told you?" his curiosity getting the best him.

"Oh…they've told me many…MANY things…" Estel said with a laugh in his voice. Legolas looked at him with a slightly questionable smirk.

"What kind of things might I ask?" 

~~~

So sorry it's sooooooooooo short!!! *wails* I have mid-terms and my teachers are being quite….annoying….T.T

No Review time either I'm afraid…next time I'll do all of them, from this chapter and the last ^^;;;;;;;;;;;


	9. With the Grace of a Three Legged Walrus

I apologize greatly for my lack of post the last few months. I was deathly sick for a while and was in bed most of the time…I had a hell of a time returning to my school work…I'm back now though and hopefully will have chapters up more often. Also I apologize if I don't capture Aragorn's and Legolas' personalities.

Title: **The Tears of a Fallen Warrior**

Author: **Tsugumiwolf**

Chapter: **With the Grace of a Three Legged Walrus**

Estel smiled but decided to keep his overly large trap shut. "Nothing…Just stories of the three of you… nothing bad about my dear prince I assure you." He said with a laugh.

Legolas laughed stiffly, "Well if you put it that way, I will have to keep my nose out of you and your brothers business now won't I?" he said, strictly adding sarcasm to every word that spilled from his rosy lips.

"You took the words right from my mouth." the man with a smirk. As the two conversed a smile danced along Elrond's face. His plan was now set in motion…and it was working better than he expected. Not only was Legolas warming up to Aragorn's charm, he was beginning to like him…and no matter what the young prince said to deny it, the Lord could see the truth.

"Alright…let us be going young prince…you must dance with the ladies tonight." Elrond said, taking Legolas' pale hand and pulling him forward. "Estel you go and join your brothers at the table until the ball starts." The Lord ordered whilst he pulled the prince along, fixing his collar, and tugging on the wrinkles that were appearing.

"See you at the ball Legolas." The man bowed and than walked off towards the ballroom. Legolas smiled, than, feeling a tug at his arm followed Elrond.

Estel walked through the continually growing crowd of people, slowly making his way to his brother's table.

"Ah, dear brother! It is a bought time you arrived! Come! The ale is indeed good tonight." His brother, Elladan slurred a drunken smile across his lips. The man smiled and sat at his elder brother's side.

"See anything interesting at all?" Estel asked, a playful hint to his voice.

"Of course dear brother…" his voice suddenly suave and sophisticated, unlike the drunken sound it had a moment ago. "See her…" he said, pointing to a young she elf dressed in a lovely purple gown, long black curly hair down to her shoulders. "I want her in my bed. Tonight." Elladan snickered, watching as the she-elf giggled among her friends, talking and drinking a small glass of champagne.

Estel couldn't help but let out a slight laugh, "Well that's nice, do you know her name?" the man raised his eyebrow at the older elf.

"No…but you know my motto." The elf said with a sly grin.

"Sex first, name later." Estel said monotonously, he knew his elder brother all too well. The younger man was always taught 'tricks' as his brother called them, to…pick up some fine company during the night.

"That's my boy! So…have you seen anyone who might catch your eyes dear brother?" Elladan asked, a grin on his face.

Estel looked around at the beautiful women and she elves that continued to enter the large ballroom, but his mind kept wondering to a certain blonde elf. _"Why Am I thinking about _him_ now?"_ the man asked himself, tapping on the table anxiously.

"So…which one?" Elladan asked again, usually his brother had one picked out as soon as he entered the room…or a fine lady had their eye on the handsome man.

"I don't know…um…" the man stuttered uneasily, how could he tell his brother the women on his mind tonight was indeed a man…an elven prince.

Elladan smirked at his younger brother's uneasiness. Father's plan was going better than he thought it would have. The elf stood and strode over to the man, bending down to his ear. "He's a fine chap. Don't rush him though, give him time." He whispered, before going off into the continually growing crowd.

Estel found himself blushing slightly at the comment. "What are you talking about? I have no feelings for that arrogant, bastard of an elf…" he sneered, he knew it was a lie but his brother didn't need to know that little detail.

Elladan looked at his younger stepbrother with a smile, "Keep telling yourself that little one…" and with that he left to mingle within the large amount of people at the gathering.

Estel grumbled to himself, resting his head on his arms; which rested on the large table.

"Come on Price Legolas. Dance with me!" the woman's laugh drifted its way into Aragorn's ear. He looked up to where the irritating sound was from.

He couldn't help but let out a hardy laugh. A plump woman had he chubby arms wrapped around Legolas' neck, swinging the slim elf around quite roughly. Her face was lit up in pure joy.

Legolas, on the other, seemed to be having a horrid time. His arms wrapped around her thick waist and he easily towered over her by a foot. She moved with the grace of a three-legged walrus on stilts; stepping and crushing Legolas' small dainty feet.

Estel stood from his seat, striding over to the two, "Excuse me Miss…may I cut in?" he asked while a grin played across his lips. He bowed in front of them, his hand going out to Legolas.

The pudgy women giggled, he cheeks bouncing with her laugh. "Of course deary!" she announced, her voice was loud, obnoxious, and very his pitched.

Legolas was looking at Estel with eyes that read, 'Thank you.' plain and simply. The prince bowed politely and placed his own hand into the man's palm. As their hands touched Estel took the slim elf in his arms, swaying in the sound of the music.

"You look beautiful dear prince." He smiled at Legolas sheepishly.

The elf did nothing but smile, "A compliment well placed." He shot back as a grin played across his face. The couple danced until the end of the song, and into the next; enjoying each others company.

"Fathers plan is wonderful…and the alliance between Mirkwood and Gondor will be a great advantage." Elladan said to his brother as the two watched the pair dance.

"Agreed." Elrohir nodded and smirked as he watched the man's hand slip down the elf's back painfully close to the prince's rear. He laughed when Estel's hand shot up the prince's back as they waltzed.

As the ball started to come to an end Estel took Legolas outside to get some fresh air. The man had hogged the prince the entire time of the ball, dancing with him every second. "It's beautiful…isn't it dear prince?" Estel spoke quietly as he lead Legolas out to the gardens.

The elf nodded, he looked out at the winter scene… The white ground was free of all color, save for the evergreen trees and even those were covered in a white fluff.

"Almost as beautiful as you tonight….dear prince."

HOLD CRAP!…. dies It's short again but now that school is coming to an end (finally) I'll get chapters up quicker…I again apologize for the delay…and to my farbjuous reviewers.

Thank you very much!

****

Chapter 7!!:

Riva van Dyk: giggles Thanks for reviewing!

**_Earwen Tiwele_**_: Much thanks!! huggles_

**_Leannan-S_**_: Well thank you very much…blush ==_

sourcream with bells on: um…kicks Peter Cause I can! O.

**_Ruby de Vallois_**_: I'm a bad person? cries_

**_arimel_**_: Thank you! e-mails_

ari **_Unable To Cry_**_: Wait and see what I have instore…evil cackle_

**_Rath_**_: I think I've read almost every fic on this site…Some of them are really good…some not…but agreed Leggy torture is fun!_

LilLeggs: I'm a slow witch…;;

**_VaniaHepskins_**_: pets Sorry sweet heart… I'll try to update faster for you!_

**_StellaPen_**_: gives you a Leggy plushie to hug giggles thanks for reviewing!_

**_A Typical Snarry Fan_**_: X3333333 cackles_

Lils **_crazy-lil-nae-nae_**_: taunts more_

**_Saiko Senshi_**_: Thankies! Amras is cool huh?_

Chapter 8!!

**_Gemini969_**_: does so_

**_Legolas19_**_: Ok!! rushes_

Nenia: '

Zoe: There is…trust me…cackle I love plot!

x **_tmelange_**_: Thanks._

**_Venom's Savior_**_: Yay! Thank you!!_

**_VaniaHepskins_**_: Sorry…probably too short again….'''''_

Megami Riley: ''' Thanks for reviewing!

louiseoblique: Thank you very much!

LegolasLover/LOTRchick: 8chews and giggles Thanks for reviewing and such!

**_Earwen Tiwele_**_: A very bad boy! giggle snort_

**_Riva van Dyk_**_: ahh loyal reviewer. pets I hope to get more updates done…sweats_

**_The Thief Kuronue_**_: laughs Final's are coming up X333_

**_Kata Malfoy_**_: Funny? I was going to angst…damn it! laughs insanly_


End file.
